


Never Listen To Me

by julialee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julialee/pseuds/julialee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Steve gets himself into trouble Bucky is there to save him. He's not so lucky this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky does not appear in the first chapter but is mentioned.

Life hadn't been smooth sailing for either Steve or for Bucky. This was mainly due to the fact that Steve’s been in more fights than he can count. Steve would even outright make a joke about it to try to make their situation bearable but Bucky wasn't having it. And Steve understood his disapproval. His stubbornness knew no bounds. Also there was the fact that his bruises wouldn't heal as fast as Bucky would like them to. He didn't mind though. Bucky would always say that if it weren’t for him saving his ass he’d probably be lying in a ditch somewhere. But Steve wanted to prove him wrong. He didn't need his protection. He could fight his own battles.

* * *

 

Steve sips his coca-cola through a limp paper straw as he glances around the bar. He pauses, briefly frowning at the sight of a couple arguing.

The guy slings his arm around the girl’s shoulders but she quickly shrugs off his arm. He grabs her arm tightly and she glares at him.

Steve feels his blood boiling as he continues watching them, glaring furiously. He gets up from his seat, but quickly sits back down. This would only lead to trouble and he didn’t want to upset Bucky. He takes out his sketchbook and begins to sketch, hoping it would calm his nerves. He is so focused on his drawing that he doesn't notice the girl get up from her seat.

She marches straight up to the bar and stands at Steve's side. She steps closer so she could peer over his shoulder and looks down at his drawing. With glee, the young girl clasps her hands together. “Oh, that's lovely.”

Startled, Steve jerks forward in his chair and breaks into a coughing fit. After a good fifteen seconds he manages to calm down and looks down at his sketch. The sharp pencil had striked a hole in the page.

The girl puts her hand to her mouth. "Oh pardon me! I didn't mean to frighten you.” she blushes furiously.

He turns his head to get a better look and gives her a small smile. “That's alright.”

A smile starts and she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She clasps her hands behind her back and shifts her weight from side-to-side. Eventually, she glances down at his sketchpad. “Mind if I take a look?”

He shrugs.

She hops up onto the stool next to him before taking the sketchpad and places it carefully in her lap.

He bites his lower lip nervously as he watches her. He had played it cool to her but inside he was a collapsing wreck. The only other person who had asked to see his work was Bucky.

“These are incredible,” she says. Her eyes are big and round as she stares at each piece. “I’ve met the next Picasso,” she says, beaming as she hands back the sketchpad. And Steve almost bursts with glee inside.

“Um, it’s nothing, really!" He scratches the back of his head nervously.

“You're just being modest,” she chides in a playful tone.

He shrugs once more.

“My name's Jane, by the way.” She sticks out her hand.

He shakes it, his grip firm and strong. “Steve,” he says.

“That's quite a grip you got there Steve,” Jane remarks.

Now it's his turn to blush. “Um ... thanks,” he stammers.

She laughs. “You're cute.”

“AHEM.” a loud, obnoxious voice interrupts them.

Jane turns around, frowns. Her boyfriend slips his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. She rolls her eyes at him. “Well, it was really nice meeting you, Steve,” she says rather loudly.

The guy narrows his eyes at him. Steve feels the blood drain from his face.

Jane watches him, waiting his answer.

He just nods his head and smiles, just before she walks away. He lets out a sigh of utter relief as soon as they're out of sight.

* * *

 

With his teeth chattering, Steve starts to walk through an alley, barely able to see in the cloudy dark. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he keeps his head down. A cool breeze ripples against his skin, causing him to shiver. He pauses, sensing he’s not alone.

Steve swiftly turns around, but sees only the buildings surrounding him. “Who's there?” he asks. “Show yourself!” He gives one final glance, turns around and continues to walk.

Suddenly, he is shoved from behind and falls flat on the ground, his wind knocked out. “Stay away from my girl, freak!” Jane’s boyfriend yells at him.

Steve tries to push himself up, but he kicks him in the side of the ribs. After taking a quick gulp of air, he lets out a loud yelp.

Once again the guy gives a quick, sharp kick from his booted feet. “Shut up!” he spat. Steve inches forward and bites the man on the leg. “Get off me, freak!”

Steve smirks up at him. “I can do this all day.” he says through staggered breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long overdue chapter. Even though I originally planned for this chapter to be way longer than it is, my brain now seems to be thinking otherwise. Hopefully I'll be able to write more about these two dorks in the future. I have some ideas in mind but we'll see. Hope you like it :)

Bucky lets out a big sigh for what felt like the tenth time that night. He reaches into his pants pocket to grab his pack of cigarettes. Only when he opens the pack, it is empty. Silently, he curses himself for spending the rest of his money on cologne so he would smell good for his date.

"It's not like him to not come home for dinner. Something must have happened. Damn it, why did he have to be so stubborn?" Bucky mumbles, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he paces back and forth in the small apartment, occasionally glancing toward the door.

When he finally hears Steve's key in the door he pauses. The minute he enters he bombards him with questions. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! And don't even bother giving me some lame ass excuse about how—?" Once he catches sight of Steve, he gasps as cuts and bruises covered his face. The empty pack of cigarettes slips from his fingers and falls to the floor. He rushes over to him, but he waves him off. "God Steve, look at the state of you."

Steve pushes past him and staggers over to the bed. "Honestly, it's not that bad. You should see him," he calls over his shoulder. He runs one hand through his sweaty hair and begins unbuttoning his jacket, keeping his back to him.

Bucky remains standing awkwardly near the door. He didn't know what to do. Steve was in a very strange mood. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "It's me Steve, you don't have to act like Mr. Invincible all the time, I know you're hurting."

Steve plops down on the edge of the bed as he starts untying his shoes. "Fine. You were right. Okay. I'm just some weak, pathetic—"

Bucky kneels in front of him and takes his face in his hands. "Hey, hey. Look at me." Steve raises his eyes to meet his. Bucky holds back a growl as he looks into his eyes. They appear glossy. _"If I ever get my hands on whoever did this is I swear to god…"_

Steve's voice brings him out of his thoughts. "Buck," he mumbles under his breath. His body's shaking slightly and he seems so fragile at the moment that Bucky wants nothing more than to shield him from all pain.

He shakes his head sadly. "I don't want you running yourself down like that." He hesitates for a second, wondering what kind of impact his next words are going to have. Finally, he takes a deep breath and looks at him earnestly. "You're everything."

Steve pushes him aside and quickly gets to his feet. "Buck…don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say things like that," he stutters, his face flushing slightly.

"Why not?" Bucky speaks softly, barely above a whisper. He takes a step closer and Steve takes a step back. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Steve says, trying to shrug, but Bucky notices Steve's wince when he tries.

"Are you okay?"

Steve bites his bottom lip anxiously as he watches Bucky closely. He looks like a sad puppy dog and it makes him feel very uncomfortable. He hunches his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I'm fine, I just need to need to sleep it off. Besides, it's pretty late. Don't you have someplace to be?" His voice trails off, and he lowers his eyes to look at the floor.

Bucky huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving you alone. Not until you stop being an idiot and let me help you."

He slowly looks up at him. "Look, Bucky, I don't want to ruin your night more then I already have. It's still early. I'm sure Annie will understand once you tell her that you—"

Bucky closes the distance between them, cups his chin in his hands, tilts his chin up and locks eyes with him. "I'm not going anywhere, Stevie." He gingerly strokes his cheek with the back of his hand, then brushes his finger over his lips.

Steve looks at him, confusion written all over his face, but he makes no move to stop him. They're mere inches away now.

"Is this…" Bucky swallows the lump in his throat. "Is this okay?"

Steve stands frozen in shock. He says to himself, "Is this actually happening?" Just the thought of kissing Bucky gives him butterflies in his stomach. His lips part as if he is trying to speak; but no words would come. He nods instead.

Bucky gives him a slightly worried look and says, "Are you sure?"

At first, he doesn't respond. He gazes deeply into Bucky's eyes as if they hold the answer.

Bucky could hear his heart beating wildly.

Steve gives him a small smile and leans forward.

Their lips brush lightly at first, once, twice. Bucky deepens the kiss with a small groan causing Steve's eyes to fly open wide. Dark, lust-filled eyes stare back at him. With their lips still connected, Steve suddenly feels a different sensation taking hold his stomach, one that had his stomach doing flips. Then, after a slight hesitation, Bucky quickly snakes his arm around his waist and draws Steve to him.

"Buck." he whispers, huskily. He feels a wave of confidence wash over him, though part of him is still unsure.

Sensing his nervousness, Bucky wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. Steve snuggles his face into his neck, a warm smile making its way onto his face. The two fall into a comfortable silence as they remain locked in their embrace, neither wanting to move, afraid of what would happen if they let go.


End file.
